A hospital patient often has the need for multiple intravenous (IV) infusions from multiple supplies of fluids, such as drugs. This can require the use of multiple infusion pumps that are connected to the patient and to fluid containers via fluid lines. In addition, each fluid infusion pump can be programmed to pump fluid to the patient at a variety of infusion rates. The infusion rates can depend on a number of factors including type of fluid, such as drugs, and the needs of the patient.
Infusion pumps can provide an efficient way to deliver a fluid to a patient at a programmed infusion rate, as well as deliver one or more boluses of fluid. In addition, infusion pumps can include a variety of safety features which can monitor and ensure that the proper amount of fluid is being delivered to the patient, such as at the programmed infusion rate. For example, infusion pumps can include one or more features and programs which detect for occlusions in the fluid line. Therefore, when an occlusion forms in the fluid line, such as due to a clot forming in the fluid line, an alarm can be activated which can allow a medical professional to assist in fixing the problem. This can improve patient care by ensuring the patient is receiving the prescribed or programmed amount of one or more fluids.
Although some infusion pumps include features which detect for the proper delivery of fluid, such as an occlusion detection feature, other characteristics of a delivery system can create false alarms. For example, changes in fluid infusion rates, such as during the delivery of a bolus, can cause a spike in fluid pressure which can be interpreted as an occlusion from the occlusion detection feature. These false alarms can interrupt medical staff from performing jobs, such as for caring for other patients in need. Therefore, false alarms can at least waste time and reduce the quality of care which medical staff can provide to patients.